


Defiance and Pride: Comic version

by Lexi_Seigneur



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: Based on fanfic novel, F/M, Fan Comics, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_Seigneur/pseuds/Lexi_Seigneur
Summary: The Master has ushered in the fall of humankind. Quinlan flees the army of Strigoi after him. He is starving. Eventually, his enemy will win their millennia-long war by attrition.In the midday sun, on top of a hill, he rests. Unbeknownst to him, he has just found a new ally.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




End file.
